That's How You Know
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Crackish, song fanfic.  Belgium wants to know how Romano lets Spain know he loves him.  Crappily written and warnings inside. From Enchanted. Spamano and other pairings.  No RomaBel.


**Multiple pairings, crack, and swearing… **

**DON'T KILL ME ON THIS ONE, I'M HALF-ASLEEP AND BARELY KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!**

**I also cut off a little bit of the song… so yeah.**

* * *

><p>The tinkling of bicycles faintly rang throughout the busy park. In the grassy area of the park, children played various games, their laughter high-pitched with joy. Vendors sold their goods to pedestrians and couples sat down on benches, kissing each other passionately. Everything seemed so peaceful and carefree. Except for this one corner of the park. On the sidewalk under the dense shade of an oak tree, a woman with short wavy blonde hair and green eyes and a man with dark brown hair and amber eyes were arguing loudly, terrifying a couple of pigeons that were eating bread that was thrown by that one old lady you see in the old movies or something.<p>

"…not if he knows!" Belgium said with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. Romano's eye twitched at the girl in front of him. He was just taking a walk around the park when Belgium came out of nowhere, wearing this weird turquoise dress and demanded to know how his relationship was going with Spain. Apparently from her standards, it wasn't going to well.

Romano sighed and looked at her irritated. "Knows what?" He asked with a sigh, rolling his eyes in a rather rude way.

Belgium pouted. "How much you _really _love him!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated way and accidentally hit a tall man that was behind her.

The man rubbed his face and growled, "Watch it!"

Belgium and Romano both ignored him, however, since they were caught up in their personal conversation.

Romano sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Of course he does. We just don't talk about it every fucking minute of the day, but he knows."

Belgium crossed her arms over her chest again and looked at him, with a frown. "How?"

Romano scowled. "What do you mean 'how', damn it?" He growled. Belgium ignored his temper and looked at Romano with a surprised look. Belgium abruptly turned around from Romano and walked over to a park bench and stood on the seat. She turned around again to face Romano and began to sing with outstretched hands;

_How does he know_

_You love him?_

Romano's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What the fuck are you doing-" His voice was cut off when Belgium continued in a pretty, clear voice.

_How does he know_

_He's yours?_

Romano face palmed and marched over to Belgium, grabbing her hand and yanking her down off the bench. "Hey!" She protested indignantly. Romano rolled his eyes and growled at her, "Quit singing, damn it. People are starting to stare. Just walk." With that, Romano began to drag Belgium away from the park and to her hotel where she was staying for the world meeting the day after tomorrow.

But there was some creepers that weren't going to let Romano off so easy. When Romano was about to pass a bush, Prussia, France, and for some reason, America jumped out. Prussia was armed with bongos and Francis had maracas while America had a tambourine in hand. Prussia and France grinned at the startled Romano and Prussia beat his bongos to the rhythm of Belgium's short song and sang along with France;

_How does he know that you love him?_

Belgium's eyebrows raised delightedly. "Oh!" She exclaimed and Romano's mouth dropped open, yet again. He pointed at the two of them in disbelief. "They know this song too? What the fuck, man!"

Belgium ignored Romano's curse words and began to sing to the three of them.

_How do you show him you love him?_

America and Francis joined in on the music and they all started to sing along with Belgium, somehow knowing the lyrics.

_How does he know that you really,_

_Really, truly, love him?_

Romano raised his hands slightly and stared at the three of them with a confused expression. "Seriously, how the fuck do you guys no the lyrics to this? If this is a popular song or something, I never heard of it!" They all ignored him and continued to sing.

_How does he know that you love him?_

_How do you show him you love him?_

_How does he know that you really, truly love him?_

The Italian lost his patience and grabbed Belgium by the wrist again and started to drag her away again. "That's it. We're leaving and settling this between ourselves." Prussia, Francis, and America were persistent though and the trio followed behind the two of them. They continued to play their instruments and Belgium somehow managed to break hold of Romano's grip and started to skip ahead, passing by children playing in a sandbox.

One of the boys glanced up and leaned over to another boy and whispered, "You see that, Kevin? You'll end up like that in the future if you keep drinking coffee." Kevin scowled and tackled the boy to the ground and laid heavy blows on his face.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!_

Belgium sang as they started to cross over a bridge. Belgium grabbed the skirt of her dress and twirled around. Three business men who were crossing over the bridge stopped what they were doing and stared at Belgium like she was running naked across the bridge.

Belgium turned around to face Romano and sang,

_You must remind him or he'll be inclined to say!_

The blonde girl grabbed Romano by the wrist and pulled him over the bridge and towards a large, clear, grassy part of the park. Belgium ran ahead of Romano again and did a cartwheel.

_How do I know,_

_He loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?_

Belgium raced over to a bench where two men were sitting, who Romano instantly recognized as the potato-bastard (Germany) and Russia. Belgium plopped down right in between the two of them and they both stared at her in confusion. Germany was holding a sketch pad and a marker and Belgium snatched it up from him and scribbled something on it, despite Germany's protests.

_Well, does he leave a little note to tell you_

_You are on his mind?_

When Belgium was finished, she turned the sketchpad around to reveal the words 'YOU ARE ADORABLE' written on it with smaller words clearly saying, 'From Germany and Russia.' Belgium showed it to the two other countries that were sitting across from them. Lithuania glanced up from his book and read the sign. A blush crept onto his face and he stared at Russia in surprise. Russia shyly smiled and waved at him. Italy, who was sitting next to Lithuania, looked up from his gelato and smiled. He jumped to his feet and tackled Germany on the bench.

"Ve~ Thank you, Germany!" He exclaimed and the blonde man blushed. Romano growled and began to stalk towards his brother, but Belgium held him back and sang,

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

Russia smiled at Lithuania and stood up. He dug through his coat pocket for a while and pulled out a yellow sunflower. The big nation walked over and placed it into Lithuania's hands gently. Lithuania blinked in surprise and stood up to embrace the nation.

Germany watched the two of them and glanced at a flower bush to his right. He quickly snatched up a yellow tulip and handed it to Italy. The Italian was so happy that he pounced on Germany again and kissed him full on the lips.

Romano's face turned red with rage and his fingers itched to pull out his hand gun, when Belgium started frolicking away again with Prussia and the others. Romano scowled at his brother making out with Germany and growled under his breath, "I'll let you live this time, potato head." And he began to follow Belgium with Russia, Lithuania, Germany, and Italy following behind him.

_Hey, he'll find a new way to show you,_

_A little bit everyday_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_He's your love!_

Belgium spun around and grinned at Romano. "You see?" Romano rolled his eyes and walked over to capture Belgium's wrist again.

"Yes, yes. I've seen quite enough. Let me take you back to your hotel now." Romano tried to lead Belgium through an almost empty part of the park to avoid having her meddle with someone else and gain a new party member, but the odds were not in his favor.

Mexico jumped out from behind a tree and onto the sunny sidewalk, dressed in traditional Mexican clothes and a sombrero. England and Scotland jumped out from behind the tree, dressed in the same outfit as Mexico and they all wielded trumpets.

The three of them marched over and ushered the group towards the lake where there was boat rentals. They loaded America, France, and Prussia onto one boat, Germany and Italy in another, Russia and Lithuania in a boat that was strangely shaped like a swan, and Belgium and Romano in the last one. Mexico and his followers boarded a boat of their own and when they were all adrift out in the lake, they began to play on their trumpets.

Prussia decided that it was time for another awesome solo by him and he nodded at his companions. France and America nodded and they all started playing again while Prussia sang to Romano;

_You got to show him you need him,_

_Don't treat him like a mind reader!_

Romano blushed and stuttered, "I-I d-don't treat him like a mind reader, damn it!" Romano yelled at the albino. Prussia smirked and mouthed the words, 'Sure you don't.' Romano fumed and Prussia started laughing so hard, he could barely beat his bongos anymore, so America decided to take up the singing job.

_Each day you got to do something to lead him!_

Everyone chorused in with America and they all sang,

_To believe you love him!_

The boats bumped against the dock on the other side of the lake and everyone hopped out. Belgium was the first to climb out and she raced towards something. Romano rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the boat and brushed his pants off.

When he looked back up, his mouth dropped open in complete shock when he saw that everyone managed to change out of the clothes they were wearing earlier and into wedding outfits (aside from France, Mexico, and Scotland who were standing on the sidelines), aligned in two different lines across from their partner along with some new arrivals.

But the worst part was, some of the boys were wearing wedding dresses.

Romano was gawking at Italy, Lithuania, England, and the newly arrived Japan. Italy and Lithuania were wearing veil on their heads, though while Japan and England had fake white flowers somehow pinned to their hair.

Hungary and Belarus were standing across from Prussia and Canada while Greece was trying to stay awake as Belgium pranced past all of them. When she reached the back of the line, she gestured at everyone and the side that was wearing the grooms outfit gripped their black overcoat and started walking. The countries wearing the brides clothes pulled a bouquet of flowers from nowhere and walked in sync with the men. Belgium skipped in the middle in between the two groups and started to sing again.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after!_

Belgium reached the front of the line and everybody walked over to their respective partners: America and England, Prussia and Hungary, Canada and Belarus, Greece and Japan, Russia and Lithuania, and Germany and Italy.

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true!_

The couples began to dance with each other as Belgium spun towards Romano and grabbed his hands. The couples danced around them before enclosing them in a tight circle. The girls threw their flowers in the air and they all sing in unison with Belgium.

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How do you know he's yours?_

Belgium grabbed Romano's hand and began to pull him towards the center of the park where some sort of celebration was being held. Romano looked out at the center of the park in disbelief, confusion, and surprise when he realized that all of the countries that came for the world meeting was there. They were all holding bunches of flowers and dancing like some sort of sitcom.

Prussia grabbed Hungary by her hand and pulled her into some sort of slow dance. Belgium pointed to them and turned to Romano.

_Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

Romano blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Well I don't really dance, so-"

_Dedicate a song with words just meant for you?_

Romano frowned at Belgium and said, "I don't sing that much either-"

Belgium ignored him and waltzed around the plaza with all of the nations in tow.

_He'll find his own way to tell you,_

_With the little things he'll do!_

Belgium raced over to Liechtenstein and grabbed the girl's hand and they both sang in high voices.

_That's how you know._

Everybody except Romano yelled,

_That's how you know!_

_He's your love~_

Everybody's hands were outstretched towards the sky and Romano looked at the surrounding countries beside him and sighed. "And I have to go to a meeting soon with these idiots…"

Somewhere in the distance, the Netherlands was running across a bridge that ran over a sidewalk, glancing to his sides. Holland was looking for his sister who mysteriously disappeared when he commented on how Romano and Spain didn't seem that close earlier in the morning. Now, he had to search for his baby sister and bring her back to her hotel room so she could finish her paperwork. For some reason, Belgium always seemed to disappear when he mentioned some of the countries and their relationships.

_He's your love…_

Belgium's voice was faintly carried across the wind and reached Netherlands' ear. His eyes widened and he spun around and yelled, "Belgium!"

Netherlands ran over and shoved two business men aside and jumped off the bridge. He ignored the gasps of shock and for whatever reason that compelled him to, he began to sing,

_I've been dreaming-_

Netherlands voice was cut off when a group of bicyclists crashed into him and shoved him onto the ground. Their bodies were marked clearly with scrapes and bruises bloomed across their skin. _That _was going to leave a mark in the morning.

Back to Belgium, Belgium was sitting next to Romano on a park bench, gathering flowers from the bush that was next to her and making a heart shaped wreath. Romano stared at her and asked, "Isn't it illegal to vandalize city property here in New York?" Romano asked and Belgium rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"So what? America didn't seem to notice." She said and pointed towards the man who was making out with England. Hungary was flitting around the park, taking yaoi pictures of the couples around her. She was in yaoi heaven…

Anyway, once Belgium was finished with the wreath, she began to sing something in a high voice and Sealand popped out of the flower bush. He brushed the leaves out of his hair and grinned at Belgium.

"Did you need something Miss Belgium?" He inquired and Romano squawked, "Wait a minute, did you just summon someone? Through singing?" Belgium ignored him and shoved the wreath into Sealand's hands.

"Take these flowers to Spain please~" Belgium asked and Sealand nodded and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" Sealand spun around to leave the park, not before poking England sharply in the ribs and saying, "Screw you, Jerk England!" England broke off his kiss with America and stared after the retreating boy. He and America exchanged glances before starting to kiss each other again.

_That's how you know,_

_He loves you!_

_That's how you know,_

_It's true_

All of the 'top' countries abruptly stopped what they were doing and stepped away from their partners and tore of their clothes. All of them revealed that they were wearing color coded clothing and they all danced over to Belgium with Romano staring at them. He was starting to get a headache from all of this weirdness.

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes!_

Romano noticed that the 'top' countries were wearing colors that reflected their partners irises. Germany was totally decked out in brown while Prussia was wearing all green.

Belgium skipped over to another grassy area of the park to where some of the countries had started eating lunch and she sat down next to Canada and Belarus.

_Plan a private picnic_

_By the fires glow~_

Belgium stood up and began to run towards the bridge. All of the countries began to follow her as they crossed the bridge. Romano's head was beginning to hammer from all the noise and he mumbled under his breath, "Why couldn't I have just stayed home today?"

_His heart'll be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show!_

"Roma~~~!" A familiar voice reached Romano's ears and he spun around in surprise to see Spain running towards him. He was holding the wreath of flowers Belgium made earlier in his hand as he finally reached the Italian. Romano's wide amber eyes looked into Spain's green ones.

"Tomato bastard? What the hell are you doing here?" Romano asked in confusion and Spain grinned at him.

_That's how you know!_

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers, _mi tomato!_ They are very lovely, by the way." Romano's cheeks turned red and he glanced away from Spain. Spain grinned and wrapped his arms around Romano and nuzzled Romano in the crook of his neck.

_That's how you know!_

"I love you so much, my Roma~" He cooed and Romano mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Spain frowned and looked down at Romano in confusion.

_That's how you know!_

"What was that, Roma?" Romano tilted his face towards Spain's and he grumbled loud enough for Spain to hear. "I said I love you too… Bastard." Spain's eyes widened with surprise but then that faded to a smile.

_That's how you know!_

"You're so cute, Roma~" He said and Romano flushed angrily. "Don't call me cute bastard!" Spain laughed and looked into Romano's amber eyes affectionately. "You can't fight the truth, Lovi~"

_That's how you know!_

Romano pouted, but then, surprisingly, he stood up on his tip toes and kissed Spain on the lips. Spain's eyes widened with surprise as Romano wrapped his arms around his neck, but then he smiled into the kiss and kissed Romano back.

Belgium watched the two of them with tears in her eyes and she wiped them away hastily and sang,

_He's your love~_

Everyone let out whistles and cheers at the couple as Spain pulled Romano away to his hotel for some purposes and Hungary popped up next to Belgium. Wads of tissues were pressed to her nose and she had a pleased expression on her face.

"Thanks to you, Belgium, I got some hot yaoi." Belgium glanced over at Hungary and saw various pictures of the couples at the park today and she grinned.

"No problem. I didn't expect everyone to go along with this, though. And I certainly didn't expect Mexico to pop up with England and Scotland either." She said and Hungary smiled.

"Me too. But seriously. Thank you. I'm happy as hell. In fact, I'm so blissful, that I'll help you do any favor that you ask for." Belgium blinked and looked at Hungary coyly. "_Anything?"_ She questioned and Hungary nodded.

Belgium grinned and pointed to her dress. "In that case then, I'll be needing your help to return this dress to Giselle. I have a strange feeling that she's not very happy that I 'borrowed' this from her."

* * *

><p><strong>IT IS CRAPPILY FINISH- ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZ<strong>


End file.
